one piece doraemon aliansi (oda)
by mr.galau
Summary: sosok manusia bertopi jerami hadir dalam kehidupan nobita...!


ONEPIECE DORAEMON ALIANSI (ODA)

Sebuah goa yang terdapat gelombang galaxsi.!

"uah ah ah ah.! akhirnya saya berhasil membuka pintu galaksi" kata seekor kera Bertopeng tapi bukan pahlawan bertopeng.!

"dimana kita sekarang.?" Tanya se ekor gorila yang membawa katana

"kita ada diBumi.!" Jawab sekor srigala yang bertubuh manusia. (kurang lebih seperti inuyasa)

'tempat yang cocok untuk penelitian.!" kata sekor kucing berkaca mata.!

_

disisi lain.!

Tong tong tong tong tong lonceng sekolah berbunyi lima kali tanda berakhirnya.!

Terlihat seorang anak tak langsung pulang melainkan bersembunyi disebuah rumah buatan robot abat 21.!

"kalau ibu tau pasti aku kena marah" keluh anak tersebut melihat nilai ujinya hanya 20

"hei nobita apa yg kau lakukan" tanya anak bertubuh bongsor

"aku takut pulang karna ini giant." tegas Nobita menujukkan nilai ujiannya

"aku juga" giant ikut menujukkan nilai ujian yang lebih para

tak lama kemudian seorang anak berpenampilan rapi datang

"suneo apa kau juga takut pulang karna nilai ujian" kata Nobita dan Giant serempak

"tidak aku kesini takut pulang karna telah merusak vas bunga kesanyangan ibu" keluh suneo

_

ditempat lain.

"kemana Nobita tak pulang-pulang" keluh sebuah robot kucing

"O'ya pasti dirumah persembunyian" terka robot kucing mulai terbang dengan baling2 bambu

sesampainya dirumah persembunyian.!

"benar kata ku kalian kesini" seru robot kucing

"kami tak mau pulang doraemon.!" jawab Nobita

"kalian dapat bersembunyi kepada siapa pun karna rumah ini tak kelihatan dari luar" keluh doraemon

"hei ternyata kalian disini lagi ngapain" seru seorang wanita

"kami lagi bermain sazuka mau ikut.!" ajak Nobita

Giant menutup mulut doraemon dan mengancamnya agar merahasikan mereka kabur.!

"boleh.! Kebetulan saya lagi bosan dirumah bermain dimana.?" tegas sizuka

"bermain disini saja gw banyak membawah main ke sini" kata suneo menghindari

mereka bermain sampai tak ingat waktu

_

"hei nobita kau lagi-lagi kesiangan" kata giant kesal

"ada apa kok kalian panix.!"tanya nobita

"lihat apa yang terjadi dunia kita" jelas suneo

? ? ? Nobita berpikir

"ada yang aneh.?" kata nobita melihat semua orang hanya melamun

"ya sunggu aneh semua asik dengan pikiran masing2 tak ada yang mengeluarkan satu kata pun" jelas suzuka

"saya rasa ini terjadi tadi sore saat kita bermain.!" terka Nobita yakin

"kalau begitu kita lihat doraemon untuk cari tau kebenarannya.!" saran suneo

"Tapi kita harus sekolah.!" cegah sizuka

"Sekolah lihat pak guru senyum2 sendiri mana bisa ngajar" terang Giant

"benar.! Juga" kata suzuka

"ini benar2 gila semua penduduk tokyo seperti orang gila ' Keluh Nobita menigalkan sekolah

"tunggu nobita" kata Suneo, Giant dan sizuka yang mengikutinya

Nobita, Suneo, Giant dan sizuka pun memutuskan bolos sekolah dan melihat ke anehan yang terjadi

Dirumah nobita.!

"Doraemon ada yang aneh" keluh nobita

"benar.! Ternyata kalian juga merasakan" kata doraemon

"ya semua orang menjadi linglung.! Tapi entah mengapa kita tak kena efek." jelas sizuka

"mungkin ada yang terjadi selama kita bermain dan kita aman karna perlindungan rumah persembunyian" seru Nobita

"Monitor waktu.!" doraemon mengeluarkan alat layar dan kamera kecil seperti siput

"sebarkan siput ini keseluru kota" seru doraemon

"oh ya sebaiknya setelah kita berkumpul dirumah persembunyi " saran Giant

"okey lah kalau begitu" seru suneo

"saatnya berpencar" kata Nobita

Cerita punya cerita mereka pun telah berkumpul di rumah persembunyi.!

Doraemon pun mengeluarkan layar waktu dan menyeting waktu kemaren sore ketika mereka bermain.!

"Kalian lihat setiap layar apa ada yang aneh" seru doraemon

"lihat dilayar ini ada mahluk aneh" seru nobita

"mana.!" kata giant

"yang ini"kata doraemon memperbesar layar.!

_

(NYOK KITA LIHAT APA YANG MEREKA LIHAT)

"uah ah ah ah.! Ternyata penelitian loh sungguh ampuh kattimon" kata seekor kera

"aku pun tak menyangka.!" kata se ekor kucing yang bernama kattimon

"penduduk bumi mempunyai sifat keluh kesah hingga muda membuat mereka galau" jelas seekor srigala

"benar kata mu willmon' kata se ekor gorila

"tarus langka apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan serbuk ini sonmon.!" seru sigorila

"kita akan menguasai dunia ini.! Bila perlu dunia digital tempat asal kita gogimon.!" jawab sikera yang ternyata bernama sonmon.

_

"sialan mereka harus dikasih pelajaran" kata Giant geram

"tenang giant mereka bukan lawan kita." cegah sizuka

"andai aku sekuat tokoh komik" keluh Nobita

"mesin pemberi kuatan" doraemon aneh

"kalian bisa menjadi kuat seperti tokoh komik dengan memasukan komik di samping sini" jelas doraemon

"ini komik keluaran baru" suneo memasukan komik One piece volume 61.

"masukan DNA kalian di liontin kanan" seru doraemon

giant dan Nobita mengigit jari mereka dan memasukan dara mereka kekanan liontin.!

"Bodoh bukan hanya dara yang mengandung DNA rambut juga punya" kata suneo memasukan rambut ke kanan

sakura mengikuti suneo sedangkan doraemon memasukan murnya.!

"ini foto para karakter komik masukan salah satu karakter yang ingin kalian kagumi dikiri" saran doraemon

"aku suka luffy ia bodoh namun hebat.!" kata Nobita

"aku pilih zorro kekuatan adalah segalanya" kata Giant

"aku sanji penapilan yang keren pas untuk orang kaya" keluh suneo sombong

"saya nami saya ingin mengotrol cuaca"kata sizuka

"saya robot tak ada pilihan selain franky" kata doraemon kesal

setelah itu tak ada efek dari liontin.!

"maaf.! Banyak yang mencoba ini dan tak semua berhasil" kata doraemon

"tak apa apa doraemon sebaiknya kita cari ide lain

angin bertiup kencang komik One Piece bertebangan dan terlihat bahwa gambar luffy,zorro,sanji,nami,dan franky menghilang

diperjalan menujuh dunia baru terjadi sesuatu yang aneh kepada kelompok topi jerami.!

"Kemana luffy dia menghilang" kata ussop

"mungkin ia didapur" terka chopper

"zorro juga menghilang" keluh robin

merekapun melihat kedapur.

Didapur melihat keadaan berantakan

"tak biasanya sanji menggalkan pekerja" terang robin

"Ya ho ho ho baru saja saya melihat nami menghilang dari bak mandi secara mesterius" seru brook

"berarti kau lepas mengintip" keluh robin

"kita beritau franky diruang penelitiannya" saran ussop

"itu benar" kata copper

setelah sampai diruang yang dimaksud ternyata franky juga menghilang..!

_

Disisi lain.

"Ternyata alat ini gagal" ucap nobita

"ya susah lah.! Hari sudah menjelang malam besok kita berkumpul lagi disini" keluh sizuka

"pintu kemana saja"

"sebaiknya kita lewat pintu internatif untuk pulang pergi kesin"kata doraemon

"okey kita pikirkan rencana lain esok" ucap suneo

merakapun bubar.

Page harinya.

"hey apa yang terjadi.?" keluh doraemon melihat buku komik nobita berantakan.

"strong right" franky hendak meninju doraemon namun tinjunya menembus tubuh doraemon

"siapa kamu dan dimana ini.?"tanya robot super franky.

"kau franky dari komik One Piece" terka doraemon

"apa tu komik?" tanya franky

"Cerita bergambar.!"jawab Doraemon

"Apa yang kau maksud seperti ini.!" seru franky memperlihatkan komik Pokemon

"ya' jawab doraemon singkat

glabuk buk.!

Benda jatuh dari lantai dibawah.

Doraemon mendengar hal bergegas kesana.! Disusul franky

sesampainya disana ternyata nobita.!

"apa kau baik saja" tanya doraemon

"aku terjatuh dari tangga tapi aku tak merasakan sakit bahkan tubuh ku tak memar" keluh Nobita merasa aneh

"supeeer.! tak mungkin buah iblis gomu gomu ada dua" ucap franky yang baru datang

"wow itu franky berarti luffy,sanji,nami, dan zorro juga disini" terka Nobita

kruk kruk "bunyi perut nobita mulai lapar

lalu franky,nobita, menujuh dapur

Di iringi doraemon

"sialan.! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu" guman Nobita dalam hati ketika meliat orang tuanya linglung terjerumus dengan pikiran masing2.!

Galau tingkat tinggi membuat mereka tak menyadari apa yang terjadi dirumah.!

didapur.!

"Nyam nyam shi shi makanan yang enak.! Sanji tambah" triak luffy

"luffy saya tak tau sekarang kita dimana tapi yang pasti Sanji tak dah disini.!" jelas franky

"mungkin dia ada dirumah suneo" terka doraemon

"wow keren.! Apa dia robot ciptaan?" kata luffy dengan mata berkaca kaca dan kacanya tak mungkin pecah saat melihat doraemon

"saya doraemon yang memanggil kalian kedunia kami.!" kata doraemon mulai menyadari cara kerja alat yang ia gunakan

''kami merelukan kekuatan kalian untuk mengancurkan moster dari dunia digital" kelu Nobita

doong

"Dunia digital apa nama lain dari dunia baru" kata luffy asal

"untuk lebih jelas ikut aku" ajak Doraemon

Franky tak punya pilihan selain mengikut doraemon.!

Tapi Luffy yang tak mau tau atau mungkin memang gak mengerti malah berebut makan dengan nobita.

Doraemon pun mengajak mereka kerumah persembunyian.!

_

dirumah persembunyian.!

"hei gadis cillk kamu bilang mereka bakalan kesini"kata gadis berambut panjang dan bertubuh seksi

"aku bukan gadis cilik namaku sizuka" terang sizuka sanggar (mungkin terkena efek alat doraemon)

tak lama kemudian doraemon dan kawan2 datang

"disini tempat persembunyian kami" terang doraemon

"wow Supeer" kata franky

"hai franky,luffy kemana yang lain" tanya nami

belum sempat menjawab mereka dikejutkan kedangan suneo dan giant

"doraemon ada hantu yang mengikutiku" keluh suneo sambil berpose menujuk sanji

"Aku juga diikut tapi jangan pasang pose Memalukan" kata giant jengkel

perkelahian antara giant dan suneo pun terjadi.!

"Anak itu sepertimu.!" terang zorro kepada sanji

"kalau begitu yang gendut itu sepertimu.!" ulas sanji tak mau kalah

"sialan aku tak gendut dasar alis aneh!" ucap zorro tak menerima

sanji dan zorro pun ikut berkelahi

"HENTIKAN" kata sizuka dan nami serentak.!

"baik sizuka.,!" kata suneo mulai tenang dengan tatapan love love

melihat kejadian ini sanji,franky,zorro, dan nami heran dan tak dapat mengukiri bawah anak-anak tersebut mirip mereka.

Kecuali luffy yang masih berebut makanan sama nobita.!

"sebenarnya kami ingin meminta sedikit kekuatan kalian, kami mengikat kalian karna ada mahluk yang ingin menguasai dunia kami" terang doraemon sambil menyeting monitor waktu untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan para digimon.!

"itu mereka.!"kata nobita geram dan melepaskan makanannya

_

dimonitor.!

"uah ah ah dunia yang menyenangkan.?" kata sonmon sambil depak dan memukul orang2 disekitarnya.

"benar penduduknya sunggu bodoh dipukul hanya diam" ulas gogimon

"itu karena virus galau buatanku"ucap kattimon sombong.

"selama penawarnya ada bersama kita dapat melakukan sesukanya" kata wollmon.

_

"siapa mereka" tanya nami

"mereka adalah mahluk dunia digital"

"kami memangil kalian untuk mengalahkan mereka"ujar doeramon

"ada banyak pertanya yang saya ingin ucapkan" kata sanji

memotong pembicaraan

"coba ucapkan"ucap suneo.

"dimana ini dan bagaimana kalian memangil kami.?" tanya sanji

"ini dibumi kami memangil kalian dari alat ini.! Jawab sizuka

"kalian adalah penduduk dunia komik" kata suneo memperlihat komik one piece yang semua gambar mereka hilang.

"kami tak mungkin mengalahkan mereka kekuatan kami tak berguna.!"terang franky

"apa mereka begitu kuat.!" tanya zorro bersemangat

"dasar marimo untuk menyentu tubuh mereka pun kita tak mampu!" terang nami sanji sambil ingin menyikap rok sizuka

"kalian tak perlu bertarung tapi ajarkan kami cara bertarung.!" unjar Giant mulai panas

"jadikan kami murid kalian kami berjanji setelah kami mengalahkan mereka kalian baru dapat pulang ke dunia kalian.!" pinta Nobita

"jadi ini pemaksaan" keluh zorro

"shi shi shi baik lah" kata luffy

"beginilah kalau tetap bersama luffy"keluh nami

"Supeer" triak franky

"ehm.!" sanji tertawa kecil

season 3 -KEKUATAN YANG DIWARISKAN-

setelah luffy mengatakan okey merekapun melakukan latihan terpisah.!

Didapur rumah suneo.!

"sebelum ku latih buatkan aku makanan enak bajingan cilik" seru sanji bersikap iseng terkenang akan kelakuan zeff padanya dulu

"aku tak bisa masak" keluh suneo

"coba dulu sebelum kau, ku latih kau harus mengerti tangan adalah nyawa" paksa sanji

"baik" kata suneo pasang pose

_

dihalaman rumah nobita

"kau mewarisi tubuh karetku namun kau tak memiliki kekuatanku" ucap luffy sambil memegang ayam K*C

"sialan!" kata nobita berusaha menghancurkan batu di depannya.

"aku bukan saisen yang baik coba lihat gerakanku" saran luffy

"gomu gomu no pistol serang lurus menebus batu

"kuatkan pijakan tangan kanan meninju ketitik lurus sekuat tenaga"kata nobita memperatekan gerakan.!

Trek batu pun retak

"shi shi shi kau berhasil namun tenagamu tak besar sehingga hanya membuat batu retak" keluh" luffy

_

dirumah sizuka

ruang belajar

"wow.! Kau sangat pintar dan mengetau alam secara tiori kau mempunyai kemampuan mengendalikan cuaca" ucap nami kagum

"apa maksud mu.!" kata sizuka tak mengerti.

"ini senjata ku pakailah namun 100berry sebagai uang sewa" ucap nami menyerahkan clima attack

"terima kasih, aku akan memberi hal itu.!" kata sizuka ingin mengapai clima attack namun tubuhnya menolak hal itu

"begh. Ternyata kau tak dapat menggunakan clima attak karna beda alam" unjar nami

"kita ke tempat doraemon mungkin dia dapat mengatasi.! Saran sizuka

_

markas digimon.!

"uah ah ah.! aku sudah bosan dibumi.!" seru son mon

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini.!"tanya gogi mon

"buatlah kekacauan dibumi aku ingin melihat apa power rangger, sepiderman atau semacamnya akan datang.!" ucap son mon penasaran

"kalau itu sudah ku lakukan.!" ucap katty mon.

"apa itu.?" tanya woll mon.

"aku sudah mengirim mutan ku untuk menghancurkan TK aksi.!" ucap katty mon

_

Semetara itu.!

Dihutan belakang TK aksi.

Zzzz

"banggun sialan.! Kau bilang ingin melatih" kata Giant ingin menebas zorro.

"aku hanya menuruti perinta kapten.! Dan sudah ku perintakan kau harus menghabisi rumput liar agar lemak ditubuhmu berkurang.!" ucap zorro sambil mengangkat barbel.!

"aku ingin bertarung" keluh Giant kesal

"banyak bertarung memang adalah latihan yang paling baik"seru zoro

"ikut aku.!" kata zorro merasakan hawa jahat (haki pengamat)

Giant pun mengikut zorro.!

Sesampainya tempat yang ditujuh TK aksi.!

"nah itu lawanmu" kata zorro menunjuk mahluk seperti alien mengacau TK aksi

"jadi memang ada pahlawan dibumi"kata seekor mutan merah

"sialan.!" ucap giant mengayunkan dua pedangnya sembarangan

"kau hanya sendirian sedangkan kami berlama" ujar mutan hitam tak dapat melihat zorro

"kau hanya mempunyai semangat ku tapi teknik pedangku" bentak zorro kesal

"kau perna melihat ku bertarungkan bayangkan itu"saran zorro

Giant mendengarkan perkata zorro pun mulai beraksi.!

"jurus tiga pedang.! Onigiri.!" Giant menghabisi empat mutan sekaligus namun mutan orange kabur

"ehm.!" zorro menutup hidungnya karna merasa hawa tak sedap.

"kenapa kau mentutup hadung.! Tanya Giant heran

"Karna aku tau jurus buang angin tersebut.!" jawab zorro

"kalau kamu kenapa membiarkan satu mutan kabur.!"keluh zorro

"Itu karna aku ingin cepat bertarung dengan bos mereka"unjar Giant

"dasar" kata zorro geleng-geleng kepala mendengar perkataan giant yang keras kepala.

_

dirumah persembunyian.!

Franky yang kagum melihat alat alat milik doraemon Menelitih satu persatu alat.!

"Hai apa yang kau lakukan.!" tanya doraemon

"aku hanya ingin meneliti penemuan super ini" ucap franky

"hei. Doraemon itu kah namamu.!" tanya franky

"iya ada apa.?"doraemon tanya balik

"apakah kau sudah memikirkan untuk mengalakan para digimon" ulas franky

"tidak.!" jawab doraemon singkat

"sejujurnya kalau saja kekuatan kami tak ditahan saya pun tak yakin menang"keluh franky

"kan sudah ku bilang biar kami yang bertarung.!"tegas doraemon

"apa lagi kalian yg mempunyai fisik lemah.!" terang franky.

"terus apa harus kami lakukan.!" Tanya doraemon

"ini adalah alat yang baru ku ciptakan alat ini akan mengurung para digimon.!" ucap franky memberikan bola merah putih.

"bukan kah ini alat untuk mengurung para poket monster" ujar doraemon

"kita tak mungkin membunuh mereka tapi kita dapat membuat mereka pingsan lalu mengurungnya poket ini" jelas franky

dup dup dup

sizuka n nami dating

"doraemon apa kau bisa membuatkan tongkat ini" pinta sizuka menujuk clima attack.!

"aku tak bisa.! Aku tak bisa mencipta.!" kata doraemon

"terus siapa pencipta alat" ulas doraemon

"apa kau bisa membuat kannya franky.!" tanya nami

"aku juga tak bisa" ucap franky sambil meneliti alat yang digunakan doraemon untuk memanggil mereka

"apa lagi yang kau lakukan.!" tanya doraemon melihat tingkah franky

"boleh aku mencoba sesuatu"pinta franky

"silakan kalau itu tak berbahaya" izin doraemon

franky pun mengacak alat doraemon dan mengabungkanya dengan pintu kemana saja.!

"selesai" kata franky memegang sebuah kabel dan menyambungkannya dengan alat pemangil mereka.!

Pintu tiba tiba bercahaya.!

"wow supeer"kata franky

"Apa yang kau lakukan" teriak nami

"apa yang terjadi" keluh sizuka

"apa Mungkin berhasil." kata doraemon mengetaui tujuan franky

saoson 4 "Medan pertempuran"

disunny.

robin cs yang tengah mencari luffy dikejutkan dengan hal aneh.

"apa yang terjadi pemandangan diluar seolah olah berhenti" kata robin melihat gelombang berhenti.!

"aku ingin memastikan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.!" kata ussop dengan kaki gemetaran melangkah keluar.

Melihat hal itu robin mendorong ussop.! Blof ussop menghilang.

"ya ho ho ho apa yang terjadi ussop menghilang!" teriak brook melihat ussop menghilang secara aneh.!

"apa yang kau lakukan" keluh copper

"aku tak tau apa yang terjadi yang pasti kita terkurung dalam ruang waktu" ulas robin

"ya ho ho ho.! Kalian tunggu disini biar aku yang keluar." tegas brook

brook pun ikut mengilang

_

di markas digimon.

"lapor.! Ternyata manusia super memang ada dan ia mengalah kan 4 mutan sekali serang?" kata mutan orange yang dibiarkan lolos oleh giant

"uh ah ah ah.! Ini baru menyenangkan" keluh son mon

"kau memang gila bertarung" ucap gogi mon

"siapa pelakunya.?" tanya katty mon geram melihat Manusia buatannya dikalahkan dengan muda.

"seorang anak kecil yang membawah tiga katana.!" jawab mutan orange

"melawan anak kecil saja gak becus.!" kata woll mon mendekati mutan lalu mencengkam kepalanya hingga tewas.

"apa yang kau lakukan" tanya katty mon geram melihat yang dilakukan woll mon

"biar aku akan turun tangan"unjar gogi mon

_

dirumah suneo.

"nyam nyam.! Enak." kata sanji.

"jadi bagai mana kau mau melatih ku.! Keluh suneo.

"oke ikut aku.! Ajak Sanji menujuh kebun didekat rumah suneo

Sesampainya di kebun.

"coba kau tendang pohon ini!" ucap sanji menunjuk pohon besar

"apa kau sudah gila tak mungkin aku bisa." keluh suneo

"kau bisa aku yakin dari masakanmu.! Berfikirlah tangan adalah nyawa." saran Sanji

"SIALAN.!" kata Suneo menendang pohon tersebut

"wow kakiku sedikit pun tak merasa sakit." ucap suneo heran

kerek kerek pohon yang ditendang suneo tumbang

"ehm.! Lumayan" kata sanji mengacungkan jempol

"lumayan kau bilang.! Aku bahkan tak mengira pohon itu tumbang"keluh suneo

"sebenarnya saya pikir pohonnya akan langsung tumbang namun tu pohon retak dulu" jelas Sanji

_

Di rumah persembunyian.!

"apa kau lakukan franky.?" keluh nami

"aku mencoba menghubungkan dunia kita dan dunia ini.!" jelas franky

"apakah ini bertanda keberhasilan"keluh Doraemon

"mungkin.!" jawab franky singkat

"biar ku coba."kata sizuka mendekati pintu

glabuk sosok tubuh berambut keriting menembus tubuh sizuka.!

"Jangan dorong dong aku bisa sendiri!" keluh ussop

"SUPEER,! Kita berhasil.!" kata franky

"franky nami.! Dimana ini.! Dan siapa mereka" tanya ussop bagaikan wartawan.

"Ini bumi dan kami mahluk bumi" jawab doraemon

"ussop..! apa kau bisa membuat clima attack yang baru dengan memperlemah kekuatanya" pinta nami manja.

"bisa tapi buat apa.?"tanya ussop

"buat dia.!"jawab nami menunjuk sizuka

bloos

keluar tengkorak dari pintu kemana saja yang sudah digabung dengan mesin pemberi kuatan.!

"YO HOHOHO.! Ussop kun dimana kau.!" teriak Brook.!

"Brook.! Kau juga kesini.!" seru nami.

"br'arti robin dan chopper juga bisa kesini ini benar-benar supeer" ucap doraemon yang makin lama makin seperti franky

"ya mungkin" jawab franky ragu

"kita sangat memerlukan kemampuan mereka sekarang" keluh sizuka tanpa banyak buang waktu memasuki pintu dimana ussop dan brook datang

"Tunggu.! Sialan" kata nami mengikuti langkah sizuka

_

dirumah nobita

"Shi shi shi.! Kita berhasil mari menujuh kemedan pertempuran..!"kata luffy

"apa kau tau dimana markas digimon.!"tanya nobita

"tidak aku tak bisa merasakan ke hadiran mereka.! Jawab luffy mencoba menggunakan haki pengamat. (jaraknya jauh sih)

"kalau begitu ayo kita kerumah persembunyian.! Ajak nobita.

_

dirumah suneo.!

"hai bajingan cilik Kau bilang kami dunia dunia cerita bergambar" tanya Sanji

"cerita bergambar maksudmu komik" terka suneo

"iya komik maksud aku. Dimana aku ingin melihat komik" pinta Sanji

"untuk apa.?" keluh suneo

"Aku ingin cari solusi agar masalah ini cepat selesai.!" kata sanji memberi alasan

"okey ikut aku" ajak suneo menujukan lemari komik

Sanjipun mulai mengacak komik

_

diTK aksi.!

"ayo kembali latihan"ajak Giant bersemangat

"ehm baiklah.!"jawab zorro bosan

mereka pun kembali menujuh hutan

"dimana kita.!" kata giant menyadari bahwa mereka tersaat.

"entah lah.! Yang pasti aku merasakan hawa yang kuat disana..!" ulas zorro tak peduli dan masuk hutan lebih dalam.

Sesampainya dilereng gunung.!

"istirahat rebentar.!"pinta giant

"baru segini mau istirahat dasar gendut.!" ulas Zorro

"biar bagaimana pun aku masih anak-anak" bentak giant

"ya.! Susahlah" kata zorro kesal

tak lama kemudian mereka tertidur di sebuah pohon

_

di sunny.!

Boff

sosok gadis cilik tiba-tiba memeluk copper namun tubuh gadis cilik tersebut hanya menebus tubuh copper.!

"haantuu.!"Triak chopper

"chopper kau sunggu imut.!" kata sizuka yang dikira chopper hantu.

"sizuka apa tujuan kau kesini" tanya nami.

"sizuka apa yang kau maksud anak yang mengejar chopper" tanya robin sambil menahan seribu tanya

"iya tolong hentikan mereka.!" pinta nami

"hana mane" robin menjegat pergerakan chopper

"cepat sampaikan apa tujuanmu sizuka" seru nami

"aku ingin meminta bantuan choper agar membuat obat penawar virus galau dan robin untuk menutup pintu galaxsi" terang sizuka

"benar hanya robin yang bisa membaca huruf aneh" keluh nami

"kalian menemukan poneglyph" seru robin bersemangat

"aku tak tau apa itu virus galau tapi andai aku dapat setimpelnya aku bisa menelitinya" seru chopper

Cerita punya cerita.!

Berkumpullah

kelompok topi jerami tanpa zorro dan giant.!

"jadi dunia kita mengalami penghentian waktu" keluh sanji setelah mendengar cerita robin

"supeer dengan begitu thousand sunny akan baik baik saja" seru franky

"nami ini clima attack yang kau minta" unjar ussop memberikan clima attack yang baru

"kita berpencar cari zorro dan giant sekaligus menyerang markas digimon" kata franky

"doraemon sebaiknya kau selalu bersama sizuka" pinta nobita.

"ussop dan brook kau disini memantau kami" saran nami

"giliran ku baiklah siap berlayar.!"seru luffy

"disini bukan lautan (tapi kokam susu).! Ayo berangkat" ulas Nobita.

_

dilereng gunung

"bangun gendut musuh menekat." seru zorro

"mana.!" tanya giant

puluhan mutan mendekat.!

dirumah persembunyi yang sudah dimodifikasi menjadi ruang monitor.!

ussop dan brook memantau keadaan anggota lain

"kenapa kita harus menunggu disini" keluh ussop.

"yo hohoho itu mungki karna kita tak dapat melakukan apapun di medan pertempuran" ulas brook

"tapi robin dan chopper juga sama.!"kata Ussop menyangkal

"choppe diperlukan untuk membuat penawar virus galau dan robin diperlukan untuk mengartikan tulisan aneh di go'a ya ho ho ho" terang brook

_

dipergunungan fujiama.!

"Kita berpencar"seru sanji

"shi shi shi itulah mau ku.!" ucap luffy

"kita bagi jadi tiga bagian.!" kata nami bagai seorang pemimpin

_

markas digimon

"lapor tuan ada penyusup menujuh kesini" kata Mutan bertubuh kecil..

"siapa dia mutan cebol.?" tanya son Mon

"Mungkin orang yang tengah di hampiri Gogimon.!" terka woll mon

"maaf tuan mereka orang berbeda, dua orang pria, dan seorang wanita ditemani sekor musang tapi mereka sebaya dengan orang yang mengalahkan para mutan warna.!" terang mutan cebol

"kemana mereka.!" keluh katty mon

"mereka berpencar ketiga arah mungkin hendak menyerbu" ulas mutan

"sungguh naif kita hancurkan mereka.!" keluh woll mon

"berarti kita akan melawan empat anak anak sekor musang.! hiburan menarik.!" ulas Son mon bersemangat

"bgeh semangat sekali kau son mon.!" keluh katty mon

_

dilereng gunung

"fu fu fu.! Aku kira mereka tak habis lagi" keluh giant ngos-ngosan setelah mengalahkan puluhan mutan.

"lagi-lagi kau kecapekan makanya lemak harus dihilangi" keluh zorro

mereka pun melanjutkan jalanan.!

Sesampainya disebuah goa.!

"aku tak mengerti apa arti tulisan ini, tertapi ada hal mistik disini" ulas zorro seperti pranormal.

Glabuk giant tersukur karna tendang sekor gorila.!

"ternyata bocah yang dikatakan mutan warna ternyata gendut"keluh gogi mon

"kata gendut hanya pantas ditujuhkan kepada orang bertubuh besar tak mempunyai kemampuan" ulas giant geram

"apa dia benar pendekar.!" keluh zorro

_

kelompok satu

robin, sanji,dan suneo mencari giant dan zorro.

"robin sudah lama ku tak melihatmu kau makin cantik" kata sanji _

"ehm.!" robin tersenyum kecil

"tapi bagaimana dengan bidadari ku yang lain!" keluh sanji mengingat nami

"o'ya bagaimana keadaan sizuka!" kata suneo ikut mengeluh.

"yakin kan kekuatan doraemon dan franky.!" ulas robin

drup drup drup.!

Manusia srigala menyerang suneo namun suneo menghindar dan balas menendang woll mon

"Ternyata kau salah satu bocah yang dimaksud oleh mutan cebol" keluh woll

"ehm.! Jangan anggap seorang bocah.!" kata suneo menghidupkan sebatang rokok

"robin kau cari giant dan zorro, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu

_

kelompok dua mencari penawar virus galau.

Nami,sizuka, franky dan doraemon

"ahcim.! Ada yang membicarakanku.!" Keluh nami bersin

"paling paling koki mesum"terka franky

"nami sepertinya ada sesusatu disana" ulas sizuka

"lebah pengintai" doraemon mengeluarkan alatnya

"lebah lihat apa yang ada disana" perinta doraemon

lebah pun pergi melihat.!

"sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu tak undang" kata katty mon kepada manusia buatnya

"kita sambut mereka" ulas mutan bertubuh raksasa

"okey.! Mutan raksasa" kata katty mon menghancurkan lebah kiriman doraemon.!

"siap siap mereka akan datang kemari.!" seru doraemon

_

kelompok tiga juga mengincar penawar galau luffy dora.!

"wow.! Ada hercules.!"

seru luffy melihat kumbang

"ini bukan saatnya bermain" tegas nobita

"aku dapat" seru chopper menangkap seekor kumbang

"lihat.!" kata luffy memerebut kumbang chopper

"uah ah ah ah.! Sudah lama aku menunggumu" kata Son mon.

"kau penyebar virus galau berikan ..." seru nobita

"atau kenapa bocah" tanya Son Mon

"atau aku akan memakai kekerasan" tegas nobita.

"itu lah yang ku mau" ulas Son Mon.!

_

doraemon (franky), dan sizuka (nami) vs katty mon dan mutan raksasa

"senter pembesar" doraemon memperbesar tubuhnya.!

"sizuka naik kebahuku"seru doraemon

"baik!" kata sizuka

"wah"mutan raksasa hendak meninjuh doraemon namun doraemon menghilang

"fatamorgana tempo" kau hendak menyerang siapa" ulas sizuka

"strong rigth" doraemon meninju mutan raksasa hanya bergeser

"kalian tak dapat mengalahkannya selum mengalahkan ku" unjar katty mon

"kalau begitu kau urus dia biar aku urus ni mutan" seru doraemon

"Rencana yang Supeer" eluh franky

katty mon menyerang dengan brutal namun sizuka yang memiliki kelincahan nami mengelak dengan lincah.!

"kau hanya menghindar kau dak dapat mengalahkan ku.! Ulas katty mon

"siapa bilang aku hanya menghindar.!"tegas sizuka

"tunder tempo" petir menyambar katty mon

"sekarang saatnya" ulas nami melempar poket (benda bulat untuk mengurung pokemon) pemberian franky

katty mon masuk kedalam poket tersebut.!

"super kalian berhasil" ulas franky

_

suneo (sanji) vs woll mon

woll mon menyerang secara brutal namun semua di elak oleh suneo

"kenapa kau cuma menghindar serang dong" keluh Sanji yang hanya bisa melihat

"orang yang tak bisa bertarung lebih baik menjadi penonton yang baik" ulas suneo

glabuk.! Suneo terpental kena serangan woll mon

"siapa yang kau katakan tak bisa bertarung" keluh woll mon yang mengira kata-kata suneo tertujuh padanya.!

"masakan tak kan enak tanpa bumbu" ulas sanji

"aku mengerti.! Collier, epaule,cotelette, selle,poitrine,gigot MOUTON SHOT."

suneo menyerang Woll mon hingga terpental

namun woll mon bangkin dengan wujud srigala memakai baju perang.!

"woll mon berubah wolferi mon

"ternyata kau tak bisa diremehkan" keluh wolferi mon

zorro yang asix dengan barbelnya dikejutkan dengan kedatang robin.

"Kenapa kau hanya melihat mereka bertarung" ulas robin yang melihat pertarungan Giant

"kau sudah lihat pertarungan itu. Anak itu cukup kuat untuk mengalahkannya lagian aku tak dapat bertarung" keluh zorro

"ketaui lah ada sebuah pulau yang penduduknya mempunyai kekuatan dengan membuat perjanjian dengan arwa.!" ulas robin

"apa maksud mu.?" tanya zorro tak mengerti.

"mereka bergabung dengan arwa" tegas robin "

apa bergabung.! Lebih baik kau kego'a ada tulisan yang tak ku mengerti" seru zorro robin pun pergi ke go'a Sementara itu.

bertarungan yang berat sebelah antara giant vs gogi mon.  
giant menyerang sepihak "masih mau bilang aku gendut.!" seru giant

"sialan.!" ulas gogimon geram "hanya ini kekuatanmu" kata giant angkuh

Gogi mon berubah metalgo Mon

robot gorila.

"kau akan menyesal" keluh Metalgo mon

kelompok dua. Doraemon, franky, nami, dan sizuka yang berhasil mengalahkan katty mon..!

"apa ini.!" kata franky menemukan bungkusan berisi serbuk aneh.

"coba lihat..!" ulas doraemon mengambil bungkusan dan membukanya

"ehm.? Harum.!" kata sakura mulai galau "ternyata ini serbuk virus galau.!" seru doraemon

"tapi kenapa aku dan kau tak kena efeknya.!" keluh Nami

"itu mungkin karena kau tak mempunyai wujud dan saya adalah robon.!" terka doraemon

"okey kita kembali ke rumah persembunyian biar chopper yang membuat penawarnya." seru franky

kelompok 3  
nobita,luffy dan chopper dihadang Son Mon  
"shi shi shi dia ingin bertarung!"kata luffy mulai menyerang son Mon namun tubuhnya hanya lewat

"bodoh kau tak mungkin dapat menyerangnya" keluh Nobita

"kick son" son mon menendang nobita

"uah ah ah apa kau bilang aku tak bisa menyerang" ulas son geram karna ucapan nobita.

"sialan.!" kata nobita kesal jual beli pukulan antara nobita dan son mon terjadi.!

"kenapa aku tak dapat ikut bertarung.!" seru luffy kesal

"itu karna alam kita berbeda" terang chopper glabuk son mon terpental disamping mereka.!

"sialan kekuatan mu cukup tinggi" kata son mon

son mon berubah blaze Mon  
"kera bertubuh api"

"Saatnya pertarungan sesungguhnya" seru Blaze Mon

_  
suneo dan sanji vs wolfire mon

"sky walk" suneo berlari menyerang wolfire mon namun di elak wolfire mon dan dibalas dua kali pukulan suneo menyerang berkali-kali namun akhirnya terkena serangan balik.. "

di..a sa...ngat kuat" keluh suneo ngos ngosan

"belehkah aku mencoba sesuatu" ucap sanji "apa itu.!" tanya suneo.

"cara agar aku dapat bertarung.!" tegas Sanji

"lakukan lah" kata suneo Sanji yang mendengar hal itu tak banyak bicara dan masuk ketubuh suneo. Tubuh suneo mengalami efek samping membuat rambutnya berubah warna kuning dan kedua alis aneh.!

"kau cukup menghiburku" kata wolfiremon melihat perubahan suneo

"apa yang kau lakukan" keluh suneo kaget.!

"aku memerlukan tubuhmu untuk bertarung" terang Sanji

"kenapa kau bicara sendiri seperti orang gila"ulas wolfire mon

"serang" kata suneo

"lebih baik kita menunggu" ucap sanji keinginan yang tak gerakan tubuh suneo maju mundur.!

"kau membuat ku muak" seru wolfire mon menyerang suneo glabuk suneo pun tak dapat mengihandar serangan.!

"lebih baik kau diam jika tubuhmu tak mau hancur" saran sanji kepada suneo

"bisa bisanya kau bicara besar kepada ku" ulas Wolfire Mon mendengar perkataan sanji

diable jamble  
flambage shot wolfire mon terbakar akibat tendangan sanji yang terdapat api hitam.!

"makan akan lebih sedap bila disertai cinta" ucap sanji sambil mengurung wolfire mon dalam poket.

_  
giant dan zoro vs metalgomon

tong ting tang ting tong bunyi serangan yang dilancarkan giant "ehm.! Engkau membuat tubuh geli" ejek metalgo mon

"tubuhnya sekeras baja" keluh giant disisi lain Robin yang sudah selesai membaca tulisan aneh melihat zorro tertidur.!

"apa yang kau kerjakan!" bentak robin "zzZ.! Apa bocah itu sudah menang.!" kata zoro acuh

"lihat dia sedang terdesak!" ulas robin

"apa.!" ucap zoro tak percaya "kau harus mengambil ahli tubuhnya.!" saran robin "cih tak ada pilihan lain.!"seru zoro mendekati giant

"aku sudah bosan" keluh metalgo mon menyerang giant hingga ia pingsan

"saatnya pengabisan" seru metalgo ingin mengakhiri duel namun tiba tiba giant bangkit mengindari serangan dengan tubuh berubah kurus dan rambut bewarna hijau

"sekarang akulah lawan mu" ucap zorro dalam tubuh giant "wow ternyata penduduk bumi bisa juga berubah." ulas Metalgo Mon kaget.

"seorang pendekar tak perna menyerang dari belakang apa lagi berhadapan dengan bocah"seru zoro "beraninya kau menasehatiku" kata metalgo mon geram

"1 pedang 36 keinginan"

"2 pedang 72 keinginan"

"3 pedang 108 keingin"

jurus tiga pedang.,!  
"108 pon canon" zorro menebas metalgo mon hingga ia tumbang.

"ini saatnya" ulas robin melempar poket untuk mengurung metalgo mon

diruang monitor (rumah persembunyian)  
kelompok kedua kembali dengan membawa virus galau.!

"apa nobita, giant dan suneo baik2 saja.!" tanya doraemon

"nobita masih bertarung.!" ulas brook dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"kenapa pandanganmu begitu menjijikkan" keluh nami

"suneo dan sanji bersatu begitu juga zorro dan giant" jelas ussop dengan mata juga berkaca-kaca

"supeer. Mereka bisa bergabung.!" ulas franky

"brook ada misi untukmu kau gantikan chopper, karna kami sudah dapat serbuk virus galau.!" perinta nami

"yo ho ho ho.! Aku akan melaksanakannya bila aku diperbolehkan melihat celana dalammu" ulas brook

"sampai kapanpun tidak boleh" tegas nami "baik lah aku pergi" ulas brook

"pintu kemana" doraemon membuat jalan pintas

"kata kan pada luffy untuk bergabung" unjar franky

_

Nobita dan Luffy vs Blaze Mon  
"kenapa aku tak dapat menyerang padahal aku menggunakan haki" keluh luffy tak perna menyadari apa yang terjadi

"gomu gonu no gaitling" nobita mengeluarkan tinju an beruntun namun api terus menghalangi tinju.  
Dilain sisi.

"ya ho ho ho kelompok nami sudah mendapatkan virus galau kau di harapkan kembali chopper" ucap brook

"jangan bilang begitu kau kira aku senang" ulas chopper dengan tubuh bergoyang goyang

"yo ho ho ho dimana luffy" tanya brook

"disana.!" terang chopper menunjuk tempat dimana luffy bertarung

"oke kembali lah aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.!" ulas brook chopperpun pergi

"strong fire" tinju api menghantam nobita

"yo ho ho ho luffy bersatulah dengan nobita" ulas brook menghampiri luffy

"apa maksudmu!"tanya luffy "

kau tak kan bisa bertarung jika tak memiliki wujud padat jadi bergabung lah" terang brook

"bagai mana caranya" tanya luffy brook pun melepas sukmanya dari raga

"andai sukmaku adalah kau maka raga ku adalah nobita" terang Brook Sukma dan raga brook kembali bersatu

"gomu gomu no fusen" nobita terpental karna serangan Blaze mon

"shi shi shi aku pinjam tubuh mu" ulas luffy masuk ketubuh nobita

"apa yang kau lakukan" tanya nobita

"wow keren" ulas luffy melihat perubahan tubuh nobita menyerupai dirinya luka bawah mata dan bertopi jerami. "gear 2" tubuh nobita mengeluarkan asap.!

"ternyata apiku membuat tubuhmu terbakar" ulas blaze mon

"gomu gomu no jet basoka" luffy mengeluarkan kedua tinjunya serentak. Blaze Mon tak berkutik

"sekarang"ulas brook mengurung blaze Mon dalam poket.!  
"sialan apa yang kau perbuat pada tubuhku" keluh nobita melihat tubuhnya mengecil

dirumah persembunyian.!

"akhirnya selesai" keluh chopper yang telah membuat penawar virus galau

"ini seperti cairan biasa" ulas franky

"coba di tes"ucap doraemon ingin meminumkannya ke sizuka yang terkena virus galau

"hei gak perlu diminumkan'' cegah chopper

"terus gimana" tanya doraemon

"cukup di percikan" ulas chopper

"begini.!" kata nami sambil memeraktekan.

"sepertinya tak ada respon" seru ussop

"dimana ini.! O'ya tadikan kita lagi bertarung, sejak kapan kita ada disini" kata sizuka tak mengetaui hal yang terjadi.

"kau berhasil chopper. Kau memang hebat" tutur nami

"jangan kau kira aku senang dipuji" kata chopper dengan tubuh bergoyang-goyang

_

disisi lain.

Suneo dan Sanji kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mencari zorro.

"disana mereka" ucap suneo

"mereka cuma berdua mana sibocah gendut" keluh sanji

"hai sanji apa kalian berhasil mengalahkan digimon tersebut"seru robin

"mana giant" tanya suneo

"itu dia" seru zorro menunjuk tempat giant pingsan

"hey bangun"kata suneo mengoyangkan tubuh giant.

"dimana ini apa aku sudah berada disurga" keluh giant

"kau belum mati bocah" ulas zorro

"jadi kemana digimon yang ku lawan" tanya giant

"sudah pulang ke dunia digital" jawab robin

"jadi robin-san sudah tau tempat mereka masuk" seru Sanji

"ya mana poket untuk mengurung digimon" tanya robin

suneo pun memberikan poket tersebut pada robin dan robin membuangnya kedalam gelombang galaksi.!

Kumat kamit mulut robin baca mantra.!

Blof gelombang galaksi menghilang

"hey ledy masih ada dua digimon yang belum pulang" ucap suneo pasang aksi

"Robin can kau sungguh manis" ucap sanji kagum

"hentikan tingkah konyolmu" kata zorro dan giant serentak

"tenang aku bisa membuka dan menutupnya sesukaku" ulas robin

"kalau begitu mari kembali kerumah persembunyian" tegar Giant

"sebaiknya kau ikuti aku agar tak tersesat' ulas suneo.

"siapa yang tersesat" kata giant ngeles.

_

disisi lain

blof tubuh nobita yang mengecil kembali normal.!

"keluar kau dari tubuh ku" keluh nobita

"keren.!" ucap luffy masih benggong

"YA hohoho disini tak ada lautan untuk bertualang" seru brook

luffy keluar dari tubuh nobita.!

"okey.! Kami harus melanjutkan perjalanan kami" kata luffy sedikit normal

"saatnya kembali ya hohoho" seru brook

_

30 menit kemudian

dirumah persembunyian semua telah berkumpul.!

"kita harus selesaikan masalah ini agar segera bisa pulang kedunia kita" keluh franky

"ya aku sudah bosan disini tak ada yang dapat menandingiku" ulas Zorro

"baiklah sebarkan penawar virus galau" ucap chopper

"mana poket para digimon biar aku kembalikan mereka kedunia mereka" seru robin

"sebaiknya kau tambah segel baru agar mereka tak kembali" saran doraemon

"kalau aku akan ikut chopper menyebarkan penawar" kata zorro

"marimo sebaiknya kau menunggu disini dari nanti kau tersesat lagi" ulas sanji

"apa kau bilang alis aneh.!" ucap zorro kesal

sementara itu nobita dan luffy sedang makan besar.!

Sedangkan ussop sibuk mencari alat yang dapat dijadikan senjata.

Brook bernyanyi yang di iringi nami dan sizuka yang berdansa

Singkat cerita pekerjaan mereka pun selesai dan penduduk pun sudah normal

kelompok topi jerami pun kembali kekapal sunny.!

"Kenapa waktu didunia kita belum berjalan" ulas franky

"sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tertinggal" keluh sanji

"mungkin mereka masih mengikat kita dengan mereka" terka zorro

"kalau begitu kami harus kembali" saran nami

"kami yang tak terikat tetap disini" unjar robin

"baik" kata kapten bodoh yang suka ikut2an

luffy, sanji, zorro,nami,dan franky pun kembali ke dunia bumi.!

"kenapa waktu didunia kami belum berputar" keluh franky

"untung kau kembali franky" unjar doraemon

"emangnya kenapa dengan franky" keluh sanji

"kembalikan alat ini seperti semula" kata doraemon menunjuk mesin yang di ubah franky

"masalah mudah.!" ulas franky

5 menit kemudian

"selesai" seru franky

doraemon, nobita, sizuka, giant dan suneo pun mengeluarkan liontin mereka dan mengembalikan ke mesin pemberi kekuatan.!

Bersamaan dengan itu

kru luffy memudar dan akhirnya mengilang.!

_

di thousen sunny

"ya ho ho ho waktu sudah berjalan normal"ulas brook

"tapi mereka belum kembali" keluh chopper

"sialan." kata ussop mencoba ingin kembali ke dunia bumi namun tak berhasil

"itu zorro" ulas robin yang melihat zorro tertidur di dek kapal

"mungkin semua sudah kembali" terka chopper mulai tenang

_

disisi lain

rumah persembunyian.

"Pantas alat ini tak boleh diproduksi untuk rakyat sipil" keluh doraemon menujuk alat pemberi kekuatan

"emangnya kenapa"tanya nobita

"bila jatuh ketangan orang jahat ini sangat bahaya" keluh sizuka.

"intinya alat ini alat gagal" ulas suneo

"begitulah bila bayang atau para jagoan berwujud roh tak menginkan kita bisa mati" tegas doraemon

"jadi ini memiliki resiko besar" ulas nobita

"sialan kalian" kata giant mengempal tinjunya karna mengetaui resikonya

"doraemon tolong mengapa aku merasakan sakit" kata nobita sambil menangis.

disaat yang bersamaan clima attak sizuka dan pedang giant menjadi plastik berbentuk pedang dan tongkat...!

-END- 


End file.
